


indulgence

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, NB/F - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutlet, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: Originally a small little gift for ky.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Wing
Series: shots of engex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyarorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/gifts).



> Originally a small little gift for ky.

"Drift!" she gasped. It was worth it to let go that little bit, to watch the shiver of sensation ripple down their backstruts at her murmur, but mostly because Drift was that damn talented with their mouth.

Eventually Wing arched back again, losing her sight of Drift between her legs, but in turn giving them _more_ room down there, and that was even better. Their glossa caressed her valve with unmistakeable care and adoration, finding every eager node and spurring her charge and her pleasure ever higher.

She murmured Drift's name again, arching her backstruts as they kissed her anterior node, their hands squeezing at her thighs in some unheard rhythm that she found herself trying to move her hips to.

Overload was like a bright, bubbling wave, stealing the air from Wing's intakes as she trembled and arched in pleasure. It could have been moments or hours for her to come down from that, she could hardly be sure, but when she focused her optics again Drift was there.

They grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. Wing chuckled. "You accuse _me_ of sappiness," she remarked.

"Am I ever wrong?" Drift retorted.

Wing frowned at them. "No, but -- "

Drift smirked, leaning forward to rest more of their weight atop her. "No buts!" they purred, before sweeping her into a kiss again.


End file.
